1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a direct current meter with passive input and galvanic insulation, particularly for high voltage.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
The measurement of the intensity of a direct current that is produced by a high voltage source notoriety creates problems with insulation. This is the case, for instance, of the measurement of the anode current of a photomiltiplier tube with earthed cathode and anode supplied at high voltage.
An object of the present invention is provision of a direct current meter that is capable of measuring a direct current flowing in a conductor that is at high voltage, as for instance the anode voltage of a photomultiplier tube operating in the above indicated way.